Sword and Sandals 5 Wiki
Welcome to the Sword and Sandals 5 Wiki Swords & Sandals 5: Grail of Antares About|Game Info|Skill Tree Gladiator, you have felled titans. You have crusaded with armies, and you have defeated an Emperor. But what do you truly know of the world of Swords and Sandals? For the first time, your gladiator steps beyond the arena and into a greater world. Grab your torch, stock up on provisions and steel your nerves. From humble origins and obscurity, will you rise to become a great force for good or a weapon of evil? Throughout an epic quest, you will descend into the darkest dungeons, battle frost dragons and undead sorcerer kings. Fiendish traps, labyrinthine mazes and vast new colosseums await. You will amass princely riches and wield weapons blessed by the gods themselves. And you will need them – for the world of Brandor is filled with terrors ancient and deadly. Although Emperor Antares was slain, rumours spread in the land of a dark cult who sought to return their master to life. Legend foretold that Antares once drank from an enchanted grail to fuel his life unnaturally. Upon his death, the grail was shattered into five pieces and hidden in dungeons far, far beneath the earth - but if the grail could ever be rebuilt, it might grant it’s owner immortal life. Join the search for the Grail of Antares, don your finest sandals and sharpen your sword, for your greatest adventure awaits! Five huge multi-level dungeons to explore from ancient pyramids to underwater catacombs Two new arenas to fight in, the brutal Battle Pits and the majestic Eternal Colosseum Five playable character classes and eight races to choose from Battle your friends for fame and fortune over Facebook and mobile platforms (coming soon) Hundreds of beasts to do battle with, from humble dungeon rats to mighty daemon princes All new Arena Champions and Dungeon Guardians to vanquish Build and decorate your own house using materials found and won in the game world (coming soon) Advance your character using powerful skills from three different talent trees Hundreds of items to find, win and buy on your quest for power Secret treasures and world lore to discover from dark dungeons to lofty towers Over a hundred achievements to unlock An epic quest for the Grail spanning 5 Acts and multiple chapters. Finally, your chance to defeat Emperor Antares once and for all! An evolving world with new areas, quests and monsters being added regularly Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information. death, when you become an evil gladiator by putting others to death you go in the dungeons to level up, when you sleep you wake up to a grim reaper,he hits massive damage and kills me all the time. I think its to do with me hating God on the game and worshiping the devil. who knows. Latest activity Category:Browse